Forever and a Day
by Nicola Silvera
Summary: [HIATUS]Kagome is kidnapped by Naraku and forced to serve him. Will she fall for the strange demon and destroy Inuyahsa or will Inuyasha save her in time?
1. Capture

**Forever and a Day**

Ok, here it goes. I have been thinking up this story for a while and decided to start it when I got writer's block on my other story _Twins of the Jewel._ I really hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW. Flames are most definitely welcome and I hope you like.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Inuyasha. (_Sniffle_ _sniffle_. I wish I did though. _Sniffle sniffle_.)

- Capture 

Kagome walked into the well shrine, lugging her heavy backpack behind her. _I can't wait to get back,_ she thought excitedly. She had been away from the feudal era for two days now and missed her friends. She also couldn't stand the way that all her present-time friends did everything they could to help with her 'illnesses'. Especially Hojo. He was cute and all but she knew that she wouldn't be able to handle a boyfriend while being in the feudal era all the time and then there was Inuyasha… _Stop it!_ She mentally berated herself. Inuyasha loved Kikyou, not her, Kikyou.

She was about to jump into the well but stopped when she heard a low meow. "I won't be long Buyo," she whispered to her large cat, "Take care of Sota for me." She took one last glance at her cat before jumping into the consuming glow of the Bone-Eaters well.

She landed on the soft ground of the well, heavily breathing in the scents of the outdoors. She loved being outside, especially in an era untouched by the pollution of the modern days.

A shadow fell across the well._ Inuyasha came for me_, she thought happily, _Maybe I do stand a chance against Kikyou after all. _She began to climb up the well, and when she reached the top she started talking without looking up and began hauling herself up.

"I'm sorry I'm late Inuyasha, it's just--" she cut off abruptly as a hand curled around her throat, lifting her off the ground and nearly cutting off her supply of oxygen completely.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Inuyasha's wench." It was Naraku himself. "Come to a well for a drink of water and look what you find, this pathetic excuse for a priestess." He said, disgust practically dripping from his very words.

"What are you going to do to me?" she managed to croak.

"You'll speak when you're spoken to bitch." He told her, tightening his already crushing grip until she knew her head would burst from the strain of staying conscious. He held his grip like that until her vision swam and started dimming. She could feel her heartbeat slowing down. "You will prove to be quite useful" was all she heard before oblivion crashed down upon her.

-

Inuyasha tapped his foot impatiently against the wooden floor of Kaede's hut._ Kagome's late,_ he thought edgily, _She said she'd only take a day!_ He hated waiting for her. She always was later than she said she would be. Shippou's voice broke his silent brooding,

"Maybe you should go get her Inuyasha." He suggested politely, very annoyed with Inuyasha's impatience. Inuyasha looked up scowling. As much as he hated to admit it, the little runt was right. The only way to get her here any faster was for him to go get her himself. He jumped up without another word, completely oblivious to the smiling, all-knowing faces of his friends. They all knew that Inuyasha had feelings for Kagome, especially Miroku. He always knew when a guy wanted a girl; it was like his sixth-sense—

_**Slap!**_

"Sorry Sango, I just got caught up in the moment," He apologized innocently, face throbbing red.

-

Inuyasha smiled widely when he heard the ever-so predictable slap. Miroku was such a lecher. When he reached the well a growl rose up in his chest. _Naraku._ He thought while absent-mindedly flexed his claws. There was something else about his scent. It seemed to be mingling with the scent of Kagome. _It's impossible!_ He thought wildly,_ He couldn't have her, not now, not ever!_ He jumped into the well and was also consumed by the overwhelming glow.

When he arrived at Kagome's household, he wasted no time finding Sota. He found the little boy sitting on his bed, teasing Buyo. The little boy looked up when he noticed Inuyasha jump through the window.

"Inuyasha," He shouted with pure delight, "Is my sister back already? Why di--" Inuyasha cut off the little boy's babbling, not in the mood for childish chatting. "You mean she's not here?" he asked, although the answer rang through his mind. _Please tell me she's still here. Please._ The thoughts swirled around in his mind as he held onto his last shred of hope.

Sota looked surprised before he answered, "She left yesterday afternoon. Why?" He said, confirming Inuyasha's suspicions and lodging a dark well of dread in the pit of his stomach.

"Inuyasha," Sota was clearly confused, "Where's my sister? Is she ok?" Tears started to well up in the little boys eyes. Instead of answering Inuyasha pulled the little boy close into a tight hug. He wasn't one for affection but he knew he had to comfort the little boy somehow and had to hold onto his own tears.

"Don't worry," he whispered to Sota, "I'll save her. I'll bring her home for you. I swear it on my life's blood." Sota hugged him back tightly for a moment and then let go completely.

"I know you will," he said before turning around and walking quickly out of the room. Inuyasha felt a tear slide down his own cheek, _Am I crying?_ He asked himself. _She's just a shard detector, I don't need her._ But he knew he did. He knew that Shippo and Sango and Miroku would all need her. He knew that he needed her and she needed all of them.

He hastily wiped away that single tear with the heel of his hand and jumped out of the window, heading towards the well.

_Naraku, that son of a bitch,_ he thought angrily, _I'll kill that bastard if it's the last thing I do. I'll do it for Sota and everyone else._ But he knew he had to do it for himself too.

-

Kouga inspected the old well carefully. He knew he could smell Naraku but for some reason he smelt Kagome too. _That mutt better not have lost my woman to that bastard._ As if on cue Inuyasha leaped out of the well and landed right on top of Kouga.

"Get off of me mutt-face," Kouga's voice was muffled from being squished by Inuyasha. Inuyasha got off Kouga as slowly as humanly possible just to piss the wolf off even more. When Inuyasha finally got off Kouga, Kouga was red-faced with anger,

"Where's my woman mutt? Did Naraku come for her or did your stupidity drive her off—" His voice cut of as Inuyasha threw a punch that sent Kouga flying across the grass, landing about 5 feet away. Inuyasha was already pissed and he didn't need this wolf making it worse.

"What did you do that for?"

Inuyasha's temple was throbbing, "First of all, I'm not a mutt. And second of all Kagome's not your woman." Inuyasha turned around and ran before Kouga could say another word. He ran all the way to Kaede's hut as fast as his legs could carry him. When he burst into the hut everyone was seated, drinking tea and enjoying themselves, enjoying themselves that is until Inuyasha delivered the sad news about Kagome. When he finished his rushed story Sango and Miroku had blank looks on their face and Shippou was in tears.

"W-we h-have to s-save her I-Inuyasha," Shippou stuttered, "We just h-have t-to!"

"I know stupid," Inuyasha yelled. He knew yelling at the little boy was childish but it was the only that would make him feel better. "Where do you suppose we look Shippou? We don't know where Naraku 's castle is. No one does."

Sango cleared her throat, tears welling up in her eyes as well, "I think I know someone who might know where Naraku's castle lies. But it might be dangerous to ask him."

Inuyasha's ears pricked. "Where Sango?" he asked. Screw danger, that had never stopped him before.

"It is a wise demon who lives in a valley not far from here. He is old and is said to know the answer to any question asked of him, but under his own conditions. The myth states that the question has to come 'from one who's hidden tenderness is revealed and who's love is blind to blood'. If his conditions aren't met then the questioner is either enslaved or killed on the spot. Many people have tried but none have succeeded in figuring out the riddle."

"We'll go anyway. I'll make that demon answer my question," said Inuyasha.

"No Inuyasha," explained Sango, "It doesn't work that way,"

But Inuyasha was already gone.

-

**Author's note:** So what do ya think? I know it's really short but hey, what can you do? Please review.

Nicola Silvera


	2. Life Without Freedom

**Forever and a Day**

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha is mine, all mine. (Lawyer's come in) Just kidding! Just kidding! Can't y'all take a joke? Anyway, the only one I own is Seryth. He is mine. Mine, mine, MINE! Got it?

-

Life Without Freedom 

Kagome awoke with a start, her throat hurting and her body stiff. At first she wondered why her throat was sore but then it came back to her in a wave of reality that crashed upon her mind. Naraku had her. That bastard had tried to strangle her and then he kidnapped her. Her eyes snapped open and she tried to struggle to her feet, but stopped when she realized her arms were bound to a stone wall by a chain and her feet by a rope. She tried to shout for help and then realized her mouth was gagged.

"Awake are we?" came a voice from the corner. Kagome looked around and found herself face to face with the wind sorceress Kagura. _Just perfect,_ Kagome thought bitterly,_ all I need is Kagura throwing it in my face._ But to Kagome's great surprise what Kagura did was so far from what she expected that Kagome almost fell into a coma.

"Are you ok enough to walk? Naraku wanted to see you when you were awake." The genuine concern on Kagura's face deeply touched Kagome and at the same time confirmed her suspicions about Kagura resisting against Naraku.

Since Kagome couldn't speak for obvious reasons she just nodded. Kagura quickly sliced the bonds around Kagome's feet and led her down a hall to Naraku's chambers. When they got there Kagura bowed deeply to the shoji screen and urged Kagome to do the same.

"The girl has awakened, Master Naraku." Kagura said formally.

"Send her in alone," came Naraku's voice from beyond the shoji screen. Kagura bowed once again and then opened the shoji for Kagome since Kagome was… a little tied up at the moment. Right before the wind sorceress was about to close the screen behind Kagome, Kagome could have sworn she heard Kagura say 'Good Luck'_. Probably my imagination,_ she thought uneasily. Even uneasy thoughts were some distraction to what fate held in store for her.

Kagome turned around to face the darkest corner of the room, where she knew Naraku waited for her. "On your knees wench." came the sinister voice of Naraku. Kagome fell quickly to her knees, an invisible force pushing her. Naraku came into sight and Kagome felt a surge of hatred towards him.

"What do you think of my castle?" he asked, the laughter in his voice making Kagome want to hurl, "I hope you liked your room, although you didn't get the chance to see it I suppose. Well, I wouldn't worry too much; you'll soon become so familiar with the walls in your room that you'll be begging to leave it."

Since Kagome couldn't speak she just stared defiantly into Naraku's eyes. Why did he want her? She hoped it wasn't to lure Inuyasha to him. Inuyasha wouldn't care if she was the bait. All he would care about is Kikyou, she was just a copy. Naraku bent down so they were face-to-face and smirked at her. As if he had read her thoughts he said,

"Don't worry, my little miko. I could care less if Inuyasha came for you. What I want is for you to go to him and to kill him for me. Imagine how heartbroken he'll be when the woman he loves will be the one to kill him." He stood back up and turned is back on her. "Kagura," he called to the demoness who was still waiting outside the shoji screen, "I want to take our guest to Seryth to begin her lessons. Make sure she is given better fighting clothes. What she is wearing now is hardly decent." He glanced at Kagome from over his shoulder and added, "And tell Seryth that he is to is to make sure that she knows the consequences of disobeying.

Kagome heard the shoji screen behind her slide open and Kagura helped her to her feet. "Follow me," she said, already on her way out. Kagome followed and as soon as they were out of earshot Kagura stopped and untied her.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Once again the concern on her face shocked Kagome. Kagome nodded and Kagura motioned for Kagome to follow her once again.

-

They were in the middle of a clearing. The sun filtered through the leaves creating towers of light in which you could see specks of dust lazily floating towards the ground. Above the canopy of trees the sky was a cloudless blue that seemed to increase the splendour of the sun. It was a good day, one that should have brought good feelings, but instead everyone was in a gloomy mood.

"Inuyasha, aren't you hungry?" Miroku was surprised when the hanyou did not accept his offer of ramen. Inuyasha shook his head and growled slightly. Miroku shrugged and attacked the ramen on his own. Good food shouldn't go to waste.

Sango and Shippou were out on Kirara, making sure that they were on the right path, and had left him alone with only the grumbling hanyou for company. He would much rather be with Sango, stroking her lovely—

"Is something funny monk?" Inuyasha's voice ripped him away from his pleasant thoughts. He hadn't noticed he had been grinning like a fool. "Oh nothing Inuyasha. I wish you wouldn't be so tense." Miroku sighed when he saw the furious look on the hanyou's face. _Three…two…one…_

"Well I don't see how you can be so cheerful. Kagome could be dead for all we know and you sit here grinning about god knows what. And if that isn't enough Sango expects me to wait here with you while she goes looking when I could be done searching in half the time it's taking her." He cut off, gasping for breath. Meanwhile, Miroku's thoughts had drifted back to Sango and things that would be much more fun than sitting here with Inuyasha…

-

Kagome looked down uncertainly at the kimono that Kagura had given her to wear. It was a deep blue with silver vines intricately embroidered on the sleeves and the neck. Otherwise it was plain and very comfortable, although she wasn't sure if she would be able to fight in it. When she mentioned that to Kagura—she was actually starting to really like the demoness and she seemed to like her back—she merely said she should stop worrying about her clothes and think about other things.

Then Kagura led her to a connecting chamber. Inside there was a man standing there, apparently waiting for them. He was tall, with tanned skin and short black hair. His eyes burned a bright, intense green and his ears were pointed. He wore baggy black pants that were the exact same style as Inuyasha's and his shirt was an even deeper black—if that was possible—that fit fairly well around the body but had wide sleeves.

"Kagura, you're late." his voice was similar to Inuyasha's but slightly deeper with a strange musical quality to it that she had never heard from Inuyasha or any man for that matter. "You were supposed to bring the girl ten minutes ago."

"Naraku told me to get her better clothes. If you want to complain than take it up with Naraku. I don't have time, Seryth." Kagura growled through clenched teeth. "What do you have to do so badly that you can't spend time to talk to me?" Seryth asked with mock hurt.

"I have business to take care of." Kagome couldn't help but notice the not-so-subtle glance Kagura sent her way, and then she turned and left, leaving Kagome alone with Seryth. _I wonder if Inuyasha will come and get me if Kagura tells him I'm here…_

"Well aren't we a pretty thing." Kagome gave a start as Seryth grabbed her chin and examined her, moving her face this way and that—she hadn't even noticed he had moved. "You're hardly the type I would expect to run around with a half-breed, but then one should never expect things I suppose." He let go of her, his face getting a little more serious. "Can you use any weapons?"

"A bow and arrow, but nothing else." she answered uncertainly.

"Not much to work with but it's a start." he said, going to a corner of the room that was filled with weapons of all sorts. He picked out a bow that was a little shorter than she was used to and a quiver filled with arrows. He thrust them into her hands and walked a little bit away from her and spread his arms wide. "Hit me." he told her.

For a moment she simply stared between the weapons in her hands and Seryth, still standing in front of her. Then an idea hit her. She fit an arrow into her bow and aimed. The arrow sped towards Seryth, not gaining its flaring pink aura around it. She had done that purposely. The arrow landed in front of his feet, she had done that purposely too. While he bent down to pick up the arrow she quickly let another one loose. This time a flaring pink aura of miko energy did surround the arrow, and she was absolutely sure it would hit.

The arrow flew towards Seryth but at the last moment Seryth held up his hand, stopping the arrow an inch from his face. He stood up slowly, the arrow following his hand upwards. "Nice try Kagome, but I am no fool. I knew you knew more than you were letting on. Now you have to learn the consequences of lying to me."

"But I didn't lie!" Kagome protested desperately. She really hadn't lied.

"Oh no, my little miko. I this palace not revealing the whole truth is considered a lie. And personally, I don't really much like lying." The aura that still swirled around the aura suddenly turned jet black and flared even bigger. Then the arrow turned and sped towards Kagome.

At first she stared at the arrow in a daze-like state but she eventually jerked to her senses. Instinctively she dropped the weapons in her hands and threw the up to protect her face. After a couple of moments, she wondered why she had not yet felt the painful impact of the arrow to her flesh. She cracked on eye open and then dropped her hands in astonishment.

Before her the arrow lay on the ground in two pieces and all around her was a shimmering barrier of pink light. Had she created this? She had seen both Kikyou and Kaede make barrier with their miko powers before but had never done it herself. This barrier had been instinctive and she could not remember how she had done it if her life was on the line—which it probably was in her current predicament—but still, she had made it.

She could not she Seryth through the barrier and she knew holding it much longer would make her problem even worse. Reluctantly she let the shield drop, bracing herself for whatever pain Seryth was waiting to unleash upon her. Remarkably though, he did not look angry at all. He was…smiling.

"Well our miko is a strong one, to be able to resist my power. Do you remember what you did?" Kagome shook her head uneasily. She did not know what to make of Seryth. Was he like Kagura, forced to serve under Naraku? Or did he do it of his own free will?

He sighed. "Then I will have to show you. You will not make a good fighter if you do not know how to defend yourself. Especially against that half-breed." He walked over and stood beside her. "Watch." Suddenly a black barrier stood where her pink one had once been.

"How did you do that?" Kagome had never seen a man able to do the things a miko could. "Let's just say that I'm a fast learner." he smirked, "I saw you do it and caught onto it immediately, even when you didn't." The black barrier disappeared as suddenly as it had come into existence. "Now you try." he told her.

Focusing, Kagome raised a barrier that was pink in colour instead of black. Seryth gave a small grin which was probably the biggest smile that had ever appeared on his face.

"Good, good. I see you're not completely useless." Kagome didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or and insult so she just let the barrier drop. His grin faded a little but did not vanish entirely.

"Now you must also learn to use the barrier as a form of offence as well as defence. Like this," he raised the black barrier once again but instead of letting it stand he let it fly at her. She barely had enough time to raise her own, and when they connected she fell to her knees, groaning.

The pain of his dark energy meeting hers had been unbearable. He was strong, very strong. The strange thing was, when the barriers had crashed, she had sensed something strange from him. Where her energy was uncorrupted and purified, his had been contaminated and had tried to…taint her power. Odd.

"Let me help you up." His voice startled her for a moment, and she looked up to find him standing over her, offering his hand. She took his hand and he hoisted her up. She swayed and fell into his chest. When she looked up, her eyes met his and she suddenly got a flash of something. Looking in his eyes, she saw Inuyasha and he was…well she didn't know what he was doing but he was there. He suddenly let go of her, almost making her lose her balance.

"Let's try again." He said again and moved back to his previous spot.

"What—" she began, but he had already sent the barrier flying at her. She had no time to raise her barrier and the pain from this made the one from before feel like a gentle caress.

This time it sent her flying towards the wall, making her crash against it. Black specks danced in her vision and the feel of his corrupted power had had a different feel to it this time. Almost…inviting, in a way. But before she could figure out exactly what it was, the full feeling of pain came back. It was like molten fire seeping through her body, through her blood. It felt like the corruption of his power had settled in her very bones and she couldn't make it go away.

She looked up and Seryth was standing over her again, holding out a hand to help her up. She gratefully accepted, not sure if she could stand up by herself. Once she was standing he said,

"I know what I need to know for now. Go inside that chamber and wait for someone to escort you to your rooms." Kagome left silently, not wanting to disobey him.

-

Kagome sat weeping in a little corner of her damp cell. She hated it here, all she wanted was to go back to Inuyasha and for everything to go back to normal. She also missed Shippou and Sango and even Miroku, with all of his perverted ways. But most of all she missed Inuyasha. She would give anything to be able to look into his golden eyes right about now. And his voice…

Her weeping stopped immediately as she sensed a large fragment of the jewel coming towards her. It was Naraku, she was sure of it. No one else could have a fragment that large. She saw his silhouette stop outside the door but thankfully he did not come in, just spoke to her outside from out side the door.

"Why are you crying little Kagome? Is it because your little hanyou friend won't come to rescue you?" Kagome felt her hatred towards the demon bastard rise higher than before. How _dare_ he mock her like that? Another thought struck her. What if she pretended she had already gave in? He wouldn't mock her then, he would use her and he would have no idea that she was also using him.

"No my Lord," she thought calling him my Lord was a nice touch, "I was simply weeping because of the tiny rooms I am forced to stay in. I never expected Inuyasha to come for me. I'm just a shard detector to him. Following you will bring me to real power, not the disgusting half-breed."

"You don't care what happens to Inuyasha?" Under that icy tone did she actually sense a little bit of shock? "What about the others? The tiny fox child and the monk? What about them?"

"What about them? The only reason I was with them was because I thought they would win over you, my Lord. But I made a horrible mistake, you are the one who will win." She was very proud of the amount of admiration she managed to get into her voice.

"Well, well you are not at all what I expected." his amused voice was back, the shock completely wiped away. _How simple-minded can you get?_ "I would never have thought you to be in it for the power. You will do well with me. As for your rooms though, I'm afraid these are the best you're going to get." And with that said he glided away.

When she could no longer sense the jewel shard he carried with him, Kagome once again broke into tears. She had just betrayed all of her friends in one minute. What would they all do when they found out? _They'll do nothing,_ she told herself, _they'll be happy that I figured out a way to trick Naraku._ But somehow she just couldn't stop the tears from coming. That was the price of life without freedom.

-

**Author's Note:** Ok I know the chapters are short and the characters are a little OOC but there's nothing you can do about it. (Sticks out tongue) (Readers start making fists and charging towards the author) Just kidding. Send reviews please!

**Review Response:**

**Liizziioo:** LOL…I was beginning to think you'd dropped of the face of the planet. I'm glad you liked and I'll try to update on the other one. By the way…I want a new chappie from you too…

**Kagomente:** I'm glad you liked it. Um…all I can say is thank you for reviewing and keep reading!


	3. Unexpected Allies

**Forever and a Day**

Hey, thanks to everyone for reviewing. I feel so loved (tear tear). Anyway, I hope you like this chappy. I'm afraid it's not very long but then again none of mine are.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. Isn't it sad?

-

Unexpected Allies 

Inuyasha sat on a thick branch of the tallest tree he could find around their camp. The night was clear, the stars twinkling like diamonds in the night sky. Unfortunately, he could also see the moon. It was thin as a sliver now, and he could already feel his powers dimming slightly, telling him the new moon would probably be in two or so days.

He suddenly caught a familiar scent in the air. It was Naraku's scent. But, knowing Naraku, he wouldn't have left the castle, knowing that Inuyasha would kill him as soon as he did. That only meant one thing.

"Kagura…" he growled under his breath. He jumped off his tree branch and sped towards the spot where he smelt Kagura's scent coming towards him

-

Kagome's eyes shot open as she felt someone shake her. She found herself looking into a pair of intense, green eyes. It was Seryth, and he was so close that she could smell his scent, even without the heightened senses of a demon.

"Follow me, miko." He whispered quietly, pulling her to her feet. Once he saw her nodding, he turned around and led her through the castle.

They finally reached the outside of the gigantic castle and Kagome found herself smack in the middle of a forest. It was night out, so there was no chirruping of birds. The only thing to be heard was the light breeze rustling the leaves and the muffled sounds of stalking night animals, waiting in the bushes and ready to leap at the first sound of prey. It felt strangely…empty to Kagome, though she couldn't quite place why.

"What are we doing here?" she asked Seryth quietly. He had been standing there, studying her.

"I wanted the come to a place where we wouldn't be overheard. You never know what you can let slip in a casual conversation."

"Casual?" she asked. Something wasn't quite right here. A question she had asked her self before suddenly came to mind. _Was he like Kagura, forced to serve under Naraku? Or did he do it of his own free will?_

"Well, maybe not exactly that but close enough." He smiled at her, but it was a cold smile, one that never touched his eyes. They stood in silence for a while, her staring at the ground and him smiling that cold smile at her.

"Why do you work for Naraku?" She blurted out. She had never meant to ask and regretted it as soon she did. His smile dropped instantly and his expression became that of a stone. His eyes never left her eyes though, and she did not have the courage to look away.

"Why do you?" His tone was also expressionless. She was somewhat startled by the question. Did she work for Naraku? She never thought of it that way, it had just merely been some sort of hostage situation to her. The term 'working for Naraku' shed a whole new light on exactly what she was doing.

"Because I have no choice." She finally answered reluctantly, "Because he'll kill me if I don't." _And Inuyasha._ She added silently.

"Then our reasons are not so different. Except it is not death I fear. It is something far worse than death."

"What is it?" she asked quietly. He studied her more than ever in the seconds before he answered. His eyes searching hers as if wandering her mind to find any secret she might be keeping from him, to find whether he could trust her or not. His gaze was so intense, that she started to fear it.

"What I fear little miko, is you."

-

"Kagura, come out. I know you're here." Inuyasha removed tetsusaiga from its sheath, it's blade reflecting the night stars.

Kagura suddenly stepped out of the shadows.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled t her.

"Put away your sword Inuyasha, and the we shall talk." She held out her arms and turned them this way and that to show that she was unarmed. Slowly, Inuyasha sheathed tetsusaiga with regret. Kagome was much more important than killing the wind sorceress. Much more.

"That's better," Kagura smirked, making Inuyasha place a hand on his sword. "Your miko is well, she will not be harmed. But there is another half-demon there, named Seryth. I think you may know him. That, I'm afraid is all I can tell you." Then she gritted her teeth, which obviously meant she didn't want to be saying the next part, "I will give her a message for you, if that's what you want."

"Seryth?" If he was there than things were much worse than he thought. Kagura nodded her head. "Tell Kagome I'm coming to save her. Tell her that I…tell her that I miss her." And then he sped of, leaving the wind sorceress behind him.

-

**Author's Note:** Alright, I know it's short but I've been really busy and I wanted to post it so this is what you get. Inuyasha was bugging me in this chapter but I have no idea why. Was he bugging any of you or is it just me? Please Review!

**Review Responses:**

**Liizziioo:** Hello! I loved your new chapter. Thank you for reviewing. You are my most faitful reviewer! (hands Liizziioo a giant cookie)


End file.
